1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of devices for retaining a boot on a gliding board, and relates in particular to a device for a board adapted to snowboarding.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Among the known devices of the aforementioned type, some are provided to retain a flexible boot and have the following structure.
The device has a base and a rear support element, the base having a bed that extends between a front end and a rear end along a longitudinal direction of the device, the base having two lateral edges affixed to the bed, the edges being connected together on the side of the rear end of the bed by an arch, the rear support element being journaled on the base along a substantially transverse journal axis of the device. The boot is retained on the device, for example, by means of straps.
On this type of device, the rear support element, which extends upon contact of the boot at the level of the lower part of a user's leg, has a flexibility which hinders the steering accuracy.
The lack of accuracy is especially noticeable during a rear support with the lower part of the leg, the support element bending overly, especially at the level of its upper end.
To obtain a sufficient steering accuracy, prior art has proposed stiffening the rear support element by means, such as reinforcements. Steering accuracy has improved, but the device has become so uncomfortable that steering is painful for the user.